SBS (Question des Lecteurs)
Dans One Piece, Eiichiro Oda et les doubleurs répondent aux questions des lecteurs via les SBS (質問を募集する, Shitsumon wo Boshū Suru - "Questions que tout le monde se pose"). Stefan a été créé grâce aux SBS ainsi que Monsieur Kato, le Gero Gero no Mi et le Samu Samu no Mi. On y parle souvent de Pandaman. Les âges de certains personnages, leur date d'anniversaire ou le nom de certains autres ont ainsi été révélés. Cette page réunit toutes les questions et réponses aux SBS depuis le quatrième tome, les trois premiers n'en contenant pas. Pour plus d'informations, veuillez visiter la page du SBS correspondant (les pages sont actuellement en construction, excusez-nous pour la gêne occasionnée). * L''' = Lecteur * '''O = Oda Tome 4 Pour plus d'informations : SBS Tome 4 *'L: Peut-on savoir l'âge de Luffy, Zoro, Nami et Shanks ?' O': J'ai reçu beaucoup, beaucoup de questions à ce sujet. À croire que ça vous intéresse ! Eh bien, Luffy à 17 ans, Zoro 19 ans et Nami 18 ans. Concernant Shanks, comme je n'ai pas de nouvelles dernièrement je ne peux pas vous répondre. Je peux juste vous dire qu'il était âgé de 27 ans lorsqu'il a quitté le village de Luffy. Quant à Usopp, il a le même âge que Luffy. *'L: Pourquoi les méchants sont-ils plus louches les uns que les autres ? O': Louche ? Mouais, peut-être. Mais c'est ce qui leur donne tous cette aura mystérieuse, et par là même ce côté fascinant. Vous ne trouvez pas ? *'L: Monsieur Oda, est-ce vrai que vos membres peuvent s'allonger ? C'est écrit dans le magazine Jump. O': Wouahhh !! Je leur avais pourtant demandé de garder le secret ! *'L: J'ai une question personnelle, Monsieur Oda. Que faites-vous de ce que vous envoie vos fans ? O': Tout est chez moi. Je lis tout le courrier que vous m'envoyez, c'est ça qui me donne le courage de continuer de dessiner. Il n'est pas exagéré de dire que nous, les mangakas, existons en partie grâce à nos fans. Merci. *'L: Je me demandais si le Roronoa Zoro tirait son nom de celui du célèbre pirate François l'Olonais ? O': Tout à fait. Je me suis inspiré d'un des pirates les plus cruels que l'histoire ait connus, surnommé aussi "le pirate des Caraïbes". Deux autres personnages, Morgan et Alvida, ont aussi existé. thumb|300px|Les cheveux de Baggy. *'L: Une question à propos du capitaine Baggy ! Les deux mèches qui dépassent de son chapeau sont-elles ses vrais cheveux ? Ou bien s'agit-il d'une perruque... En admettant qu'il s'agissent de vrais cheveux, on peut dire qu'il les a vraiment très longs ! O': J'ai reçu beaucoup de courrier à ce sujet. Je vous ai fait un dessin, vous pourrez juger par vous-mêmes. Tome 5 Tome 6 ''SBS complétés sur la page suivante : SBS Tome 6 Tome 7 SBS complétés sur la page suivante : SBS Tome 7 Tome 8 SBS complétés sur la page suivante : SBS Tome 8 Tome 9 SBS complétés sur la page suivante : SBS Tome 9 Tome 10 SBS complétés sur la page suivante : SBS Tome 10 Tome 11 Tome 12 Tome 13 Tome 14 Tome 15 Tome 16 Tome 17 Tome 18 Tome 19 Tome 20 Tome 21 Tome 22 Tome 23 Tome 24 Tome 25 ''Chapitre 227'' * '''L : Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Rassemblement général ! Voyons... Qui va lancer la Rubrique cette fois-ci ? Je sais ! Faisons-le tous ensemble ! A la une, à la deux, et à la trois... C'EST PARTI POUR LES QUESTIONS QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE POSE ! (et voilà, pas de jaloux !)' O''' : Zut ! Je suis arrivé trop tard ! Pour une fois que j'avais une chance de participer... * '''L : Bonjour, m'sieur Oda ! Une question, est-ce que c'est bien une boucle d'oreille que l'on aperçoit sur le chacalot ? Répondez-moi, SVP !! O''' : Et bien non. Ce n'est qu'un poil qui dépasse de son oreille ! ''Chapitre 228'' * '''L : Une question pour m'sieur Oda ! Le "Sir" de "Sir Crocodile" a-t'il un rapport avec le "Sir" que l'on met devant le nom des nobles en anglais ? O''' : A ton avis ? * '''L : Page 184 du volume 24, on aperçoit Usopp se mettre un coup de marteau sur le majeur en réparant le Vogue Merry, mais dans la case suivante, c'est l'index qui est gonflé. Comment se fait-ce ? O''' : C'est le même principe que les ballons de baudruche. Si vous en prenez un allongé, par exemple, et que vous le pressez sur la droite, l'air partira du côté gauche. Normal donc que ce soit l'index d'Usopp qui ait gonflé quand il s'est frappé le majeur. ''Chapitre 229'' '''O : Voici un petit jeu fort sympathique qui nous a été envoyé par Meso Aratame Yutchi, d'Asahigawa ! Traversez la carte en évitant les dangers ! Rendez-vous page 186 pour la solution ! ''Chapitre 230 * '''L : Bonjour m'sieur Oda ! Dites, quand Nami utilise sa baguette climatique, elle emploi le mot "Tempo" dans le nom de ses attaques ("Fulguro-Tempo"...). Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?' O''' : Tempo est un mot Italien qui signifie "le temps", au sens du climat. J'aime sa sonorité. * '''L : Alors que Mr3 est doté des pouvoirs de l'un des fruits démoniaques, comment se fait-il qu'on le voit flotter page 185 du tome 19 ? O''' : Ça, c'est une question que vous êtes nombreux à me poser. Réfléchissez un peu, il y a forcément une explication. Je vous la révèle ? Bon en fait, il y a une planche de bois qui s'est glissée par hasard juste en dessous de Mr3. Voilà pourquoi il ne coule pas ! C'est un bois très spécial dont la capacité de flottaison est de 13 bloubs. A titre de comparaison, un être humain normal a une capacité de 3 bloubs, tandis qu'un lutteur de sumo a à peu près 5 bloubs. * '''L : Salut m'sieur Oda ! Je crois avoir découvert que le nom de Bellamy provient de celui du pirate américain Samuel Bellamy dit "Black Sam". Vous confirmez ? O''' : Tout juste. C'est un pirate assez célèbre qui, parait-il, avait beaucoup de bagout. ''Chapitre 231'' '''O : Voici encore un amusant petit jeu qui nous a été envoyé par Chîbâ, du département de Kanagawa. Merci ! Rendez-vous page 186 pour la solution ! Chapitre 232 * L : Monsieur Oda, alors que Zoro porte habituellement ses sabres à gauche, pourquoi les voit-on portés à droite dans cette scène ? Sincères salutations.. O''' : Ahem... C'est parce que s'il n'a pas un contrepoids à droite, il perd l'équilibre (ça vous va ?) * '''L : A mon tour de poser une question à propos du tome 21, chapitre 194, "fendre l'acier". Pourquoi Zoro porte-t'il ses sabres à gauche sur toute cette pag ? Et page 154, pourquoi son fourreau a disparu ? Est-il vrai que cet oubli est si flagrant que les lecteurs n'ont quasiment pas écrit pour les signaler ? O''' : Oui, c'est vrai. * '''L : Est-il vrai que devant tant d'erreurs, vous vous êtes dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas corriger ? O''' : J'en ai bien peur. Ma paresse est en phase de devenir légendaire. '''O : Si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas. *'L : Monsieur Oda, pourquoi le langage dans les mangas est-il universel ?' O''' : Parce que ce sont les rêves de tout le monde qui y sont dessinés ? ''Chapitre 233'' '''O : Voici un petit test psychologique qui nous est envoyé par "Sandy-Love", de Hokkaidô. Pour les résultats, voyez page 186 ''Chapitre 234 * '''L : Où se trouve Vila ? Alors que dans le volume 11, Nami parle d'un coup d'État, on apprend dans le chapitre 228 que c'est un "petit port joyeux". Cela me semble un peu contradictoire...' O''' : Eh ben ! Voilà un lecteur attentif ! Il y a 400 ans, l'époque où Norland l'a visité, le port de Vila était effectivement un endroit paisible, mais il est devenu aujourd'hui un endroit dangereux où s'est produit récemment un coup d'État. Pour le reste, vous l'apprendrez dans l'histoire. Ce n'est pas un pays aussi grand qu'Alabasta, mais il se trouve lui aussi sur la Route de tous les Périls. Un conseil : évitez d'aller y passer vos vacances : * '''L : Cher M. Oda, je viens de remarquer en regardant l'animé de One Piece que Sanji avait des poils aux pieds. Pourtant, normalement, comme il est blond, ça ne devrait pas trop se remarquer. En tant que grand fan de Sanji, ces poils ne me plaisent pas trop. Vous ne pouvez pas arranger ça ? O''' : Il est poilu, il est poilu, c'est comme ça ! Chopper aussi est poilu et personne ne fait de réclamation ! Fin des questions pour cette fois, rendez-vous dans le prochain tome ! ''Chapitre 235'' '''O : Stoooop !! Ne regardez pas les solutions avant d'avoir joué !! Tome 26 Tome 27 Tome 28 Tome 29 Tome 30 Tome 31 Tome 32 Tome 33 Tome 34 Tome 35 Tome 36 Tome 37 Tome 38 Tome 39 Tome 40 Tome 41 Tome 42 Tome 43 Tome 44 Tome 45 Tome 46 Tome 47 Tome 48 Tome 49 Tome 50 Tome 51 'Tome 52' ''Chapitre 504, Page 28'' * L : Cher monsieur Oda, je vous écrit car l'envie me prend de lancer la rubrique des questions que tout-le monde se pose. Je vous propose de faire fifty-fifty. Je dis la moitié de la célèbre formule, et vous la seconde. Attention,on y va... C'EST PARTI POUR LES QUESTIONS QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE POSE !! O : Oh l'autre, il le dit tout seul ! Moi qui se faisait une joie d'en dire un petit bout.Genre au moins "se pose"...ou même seulement "pose"... * L : M. Oda, est-ce que vous employez des assistants pour faire votre manga ? Généralement, dans les autres séries que je lis, je repère toujours des passages où c'est clair que ce sont les assistants qui ont oeuvré, mais dans One Piece je n'ai encore jamais rien remarqué de tel !! Comment faites-vous ? Est-ce que vous faites tous les crayonnés vous même ? O''' : Ouh là, non ! Faire tout moi-même, c'est absolument impossible. Mes assistants se chargent des décors. Je leur présente des croquis préparatoires, et puis ils s'y réfèrent, s'en inspirent, et travaillent avec application. Mon équipe est vraiment exceptionnelle, vous savez. La différence par rapport aux autres mangas, c'est que lorsqu'il s'agit des scènes de foule, d'animaux, de la fumée, de nuages, de la mer, bref de tout ce qui est "animé", je fais tout moi-même à 100%. Si on confie le mouvement à quelqu'un d'autre, ça s'en ressent toujours. Il se produit une sorte de dissonance. C'est mon petit coté maniaque, sûrement. * '''L : M. Oda, je m'intéresse un peu à l'histoire de la piraterie et pour mon premier courrier, je souhaiterais vous demander l'origine des noms des nouveaux personnages qui apparaissent dans le volume 51. La liste que j'ai dressée ci-dessous est-elle correcte ? - Eustass "Captain" Kidd = Eustache le moine, un pirate du XIIIe siècle + William Kidd, pirate écossais du XVIIe siècle. - X Drake = Sir Francis Drake, corsaire et explorateur anglais du XVIe siècle. - Basil Hawkins = Sir John Hawkins +Basil Ringrose, médecin de bord anglais du XVIIe siècle. - Capone "Gang" Bege = Thomas Cavendish, XVIe siècle. - Trafalgar Law = Edward Low, pirate anglais du XVIIIe siècle. - Jewelry Bonney = Anne Bonny, femme pirate du XVIIIe siècle. - Urouge = "Oruç", des frères pirates Barbarossa. - Scratchmen Apoo = Chui Apoo, pirate chinois du XIXe siècle. Pour Killer, je donne ma langue au chat. Pour les autres, rectifiez-moi si je me suis trompé, s'il vous plaît ! O''' : Formidable ! Voila qui m'évite de donner les explications moi-même ! Une seule chose à corriger concernant Capone "Gang" Bege qui viens du célèbre gangster américain Al Capone et du corsaire anglais William le Sauvage. Killer, c'est juste de la paresse. Donc voilà, tous ces noms dérivent de personnages ayant réellement existé, mais ça s'arrête là. Pour qui s'intéresse un peu aux pirates, ça suffit à faire monter la tension, ceci dit. on sait que Killer est inspiré de Daft Punk * '''L : Caimi appelle son ami nommé Hachi, "Hachin", qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire par là? O''' : Elle rajoute le suffixe "chin" aux prénoms de tout le monde, alors ça serait "OCHIN-CHIN". bon sang... Pourquoi obtins-je uniquement des questions de ce genre pour les SBS?! Et j'ai la même questions en de multiples langues venant de multiples pays! T.T * '''L : SUIS-JE UN PSYCOPATHE?! O''' : JE M'EN FOU! * '''L : Hey, Eiichi! Quelle est cette chose qui est apparu dans ma cuisine, habullé tout de nir et utilisant le Soru? Un nouveau membre du CP9? Je suis terrifié qu'il commence à utiliser le Geppou... Svp, faîtes quelques chose, Eiichi! O''' : J'ai un sentiment sur la puissance donc vous m'avez parlé. Voyons voir, I have a feeling you might be talking about, let's see, Un membre de la famille du cafard... Oui, je crois qu'on appelle ça un cafard, non? Tu dois savoir qu'ils volent, non? Ils utilisent leur geppou. L'un d'entre eux volait comme s'il utilisait le geppou, une fois... J'étais traumatisé. Ils utilisent le rokushiki, ne faîtes pas d'erreurs et battez-vous! * '''L : Amiral! Amiral! Question pour l'Admiral Oda! Au début du chapitre 502, "l'Incident du Dragon Céleste", Comment Chalos parvient à se curer le nez à travers sa combinaison? Oh, attends! Oh attendez! Est-ce la même bulle que celle du Bon Chari? O''' : Aye-aye, C'est correct. Comme c'est une bulle, elle peut être ébréchée. Ces bulles viennent des termes de la ville, les motos du parc à thème et aussi dans la vie quotidienne des habitants de l'archipel Sabaody. J'espère que tu appécies le fun que ça apporte. Tome 53 * '''L : h.....maintenant, commençons les SBS. Suivez le rythme, Odacchi! 1, 2, 3, go!de Yukari, Membre de Fusae (vache) O''' : Bonjour à tous!Meuh, Meuuuh, meuuuh,Meuuh,meu. QU'EST CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE?! Quel genre de hit est-ce? Et c'est qui la noiraude,d'abord? * '''L : Cher monsieur Oda, dans un tome précédent, vous nous expliquiez que le rythme de parution des volumes était de "deux mois", "deux mois", puis "trois mois", vous souvenez-vous ? Or, j'ai remarqué que depuis quelques temps, il y a toujours trois mois d'intervalle. A quoi est-ce dû ? Le rythme est trop dur ? Vous faiblissez ? O''' : En ce qui concerne le rythme de parution, ce que je vous ai expliqué à l'époque était alors juste, mais les choses ont quelque peu évolué. Il m'arrive parfois de ne pas dessiner d'épisode de One Piece pendant une semaine (car je fais autre chose à la place), et du coup, le rythme de parution ralentit. Dorénavant, ce sera donc un volume tous les trois mois, et parfois seulement tous les deux mois. Je vous ai dit qu'il y avait parfois onze épisodes par volume, mais ce ne sera plus possible désormais pour la bonne raison que cela conduirait à une augmentation du prix de vente, ce qui est toujours préférable d'éviter, n'est-ce pas ? * '''L : Le squelette avec la chemise à pois qui est dans l'épisode 487, c'est bien le gars qui demande à Brook de lui apprendre l'épée, non ? Mais on le revoit dans l'épisode 488, quand Brook propose de chanter, c'est donc qu'il est vivant à ce moment Ca veut dire que sa mort est postérieure à ce passage ? J'ai du mal à comprendre. Et puis en fait, qui est-ce ? O''' : J'ai été très étonné de recevoir du courrier à ce sujet. Il s'agit en fait des frères Mizûta, des jumeaux. * '''L : Dans l'épisode du CP9 qui orne la page titre de l'épisode 502 (tome 51), j'ai l'impression que Califa porte un tee-shirt de la fameuse marque Criminal qui cartonne chez les hommes-poissons, non ? Elle est fan, elle aussi ? O''' : Bravo, bien répéré. Effectivement, c'est un tee-shirt de la marque de Pappug. Califa adore les vêtements de marque et Criminal marche assez fort à la surface aussi. D'ailleurs, il est déjà arrivé à Zoro d'en porter. Pour information, sachez que "criminal" signifie bien sûr "criminel" qui en japonais, dans le jargon de la police, peut se dire "hoshi", comme "étoile", d'où le motif. L : M'sieur Oda ! Hello Borsalino ! Pour l'anniversaire de Camie, l'hyper cutie mermaid, on dit le 3 novembre ? O : Hello Borsalino ! OK ! OK Borsalino ! * '''L : Pourquoi vouliez vous être un pirate, Odacchi? Vous être une grande personne maintenant! O''' : Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais en être un! Pourquoi suis-je châtié ainsi? * '''L : Le roi des ténèbres, Silvers Rayleigh est trop génial. Il me donne des frissons. Au fait, j'ai remarqué un jeune Rayleigh dans le flashback de Baggy du chapitre 19 (p. 34, V. 3). J'étais étnné que l'apparence de ce personnage fut créée il y a aussi longtemps. de Kanpura. O''' : Mmm!! Oui, j'ai reçu plusieurs lettres à ce sujet, et ce sont des lecteurs très attentifs qui m'ont envoyé ce courrier digne d'intérêt. J'ai expliqué que cet homme était en fait le bras droit du capitaine de l'équipage... alors oui, il était bien le bras droit du seigneur des pirates, Silvers Rayleigh! Le grand aventage est que M. Kanpura est un mec agé de 48 ans. J'aime quand je donne des frissons à quelqu'un. * '''L : Oda-sensei! J'ai découvert quelque chose! La seconde case de la page 39 du volume 52. Juste au milieu du marché aux ventes d'esclaves, il y a Lacuba, le pirate qui a mordu sa langue et qui est tombé inconscient dans le volume 51!! Et il semble totallement éveillé et en pleine senté!!! Et mieux que ça : sa langue est revenue!! J'étais choqué et content d'avoir relevé cela. O''' : N'est-ce pas génial? Je suis content qu'il ne soit pas mort. Si tu sors ta langue, tu meurs, mec! Fais attention! * '''L : Hello, Oda-sensei! Je suis curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblent les faces qu'il y a sur les billets de berrys utilisés comme monaie dans le monde de One Piece! Vous ne les avez jamais réellement dessiné en détails jusque là! Alors utilisez cette oportunité en or! Oh, et avec chaque dénomination, bien sûr. de Pussycat Aki O''' : Je vois. Ouais, I pense n'avoir jamais dessiné les berrys en détails. Alors, les voilà tous dessinés. Quoi? Tu pense que je suis devenu feignant? Jamais! Attends! Oui, ça devait arriver. Bref, les voilà finalisés. C'est officiel. * '''L : Salut, Oda-sensei. Le CP9 a entièrement envahi mon école. C'est une quotidienne bataille de shigan, et mon corps et plein de trou! Au fait, j'ai entendu que vous saviez utiliser les légendaires sept pouvoirs, alors que normalement, il n'y en a que six. Quel est le dernier? Svp dîtes nous...http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/CP9 O''' : TU AS DECOUVERT? ... oui. C'est vrai. J'ai essayer de le cacher mais, en fait, je suis le légendaire utilisateur des 7 pouvoirs. Les 6 formes sont bien sûr Shigan, Geppou, Tekkai, Soru, Kamie, et, uhhhh... ah oui, Rankyaku! Mais je peux utiliser une forme surhumaine! Et c'est le "CHOKKAI" (frêre)! Umm, c'est quand je bug à mort que les gens qui sont sérieux veulent se battre avec moi... C'est euh..., bien, un mouvement très ennuyant et désagréable, mais... As-tu un problème avec ça? ''Interview du doubleur de Zoro'' *'''L : De tous les personnages de One Piece, Zoro est celui qui est le plus souvent et le plus gravement blessé. En tant que doubleur, en faites-vous les frais ? N''' : Tout à fait. Dans sa recherche de réalisme notre capitaine n'hésite pas à me tabasser dans ces scènes pour que mon doublage soit criant de vérité ! * '''L : J'veux que vous soyez mon frangin !! S'il vous plait !! N''' : Pas question ! J'ai une sensibilité de jouvencelle, moi ! * '''L : A Alabasta, tous les garçons à l'exception de Zoro reluquent les filles en train de prendre leur bain. A leur place, qu'auriez-vous fait, vous ? N''' : Je n'aurai pas regardé, évidemment. Je suis un adulte, voyons. J'aurai écouté les autres me raconter et ensuite, j'aurai laissé vagabonder mon imagination. C'est ça d'être un homme adulte. * '''L : Votre plaquette abdominale est-elle aussi joliment fendue que celle de Zoro ? N''' : Mes fesses, en tout cas, sont admirablement fendues. * '''L : Oh ? Vous vous êtes coupés les cheveux ? Moi aussi, tiens. Ils étaient longs jusqu'au bassin, et clic ! J'ai tout coupé d'un coup. N''' : Pas la peine d'écrire pour rien, hein ? * '''L : M. Nakai ! Épousez-moi ! (à la façon de Laura). Merci de me répondre à la manière virile de Zoro ! (rires) N''' : "La Passe du Loup" ! * '''L : Cher M. Nakai que j'adore ! Zoro est un taré de musculation, n'est-ce pas ?! Est-ce que vous aussi, pour entrer dans la peau de votre personnage, vous suivez un entraînement physique particulier ? Oh ! Attendez, on va faire comme la dernière fois ! "Negative Hollow" ! Allez, répondez maintenant ! N''' : Uuh... J'suis une boule de gras... Je mérite pas de faire la voix de Zoro... * '''L : Hé ! Prenez ça !! Onigirii !! Prout ! N''' : Woah ! C'est la technique mythique que je n'ai réussi qu'une seule fois à sortir ! Attention à ne pas l'utiliser trop souvent, ça peut être dangereux ... * '''L : Dans la série, Zoro et Sandy ne peuvent pas s'entendre. Est-ce que c'est pareil entre les doubleurs ? N''' : Sandy ? C'est qui ? * '''L : Dites "onigiri" avec un katana dans la bouche, s'il vous plaît. N''' : Munch munch... "Katana !" munch munch... Mmh ? C'était l'inverse ? '''O : C'est quoi que voilà ! Alors, ça se passe bien ? Hé ! Vous faîtes quoi à boulotter un onigiri ?! Et puis arrêtez un peu de crirer "katana", vous mettez du riz partout ! Tenez, pour terminer, il y a une carte amusante. Si vous trouvez un truc sympa, je l'utiliserai dans le manga. L : Imaginez un nom d'attaque pour Zoro, un truc drôle, svp... N''' : Hiru ! Ton ! Shimai ! ("les soeurs Hilton") '''O : OK, aucun intérêt !! Allez, rendez-vous dans le prochain volume ! Tome 54 Tome 55 Tome 56 Tome 57 Tome 58 Tome 59 'Tome 60' ''Chapitre 585, Page 26'' * L : M'sieur Oda! Prenons une petite photo ensemble! A mon signal... ONE PIIIECE! OK, c'est dans la boîte! Ah, et puis tant que j'y suis...allons-y pour les questions que tout le monde se pose! O''' : OK! ONE PIIIECE!! Ah! Mais ça a commencé?! * '''L : Bonjour! Une petite question pour Franky! En classe, un copain n'arrête pas de lancer des "coups de vent"! Moi, hélas, j'en suis incapable...Comment faire pour répliquer? O''' : Rien de plus simple. Il suffit de répondre par un "coup de prout". Pas vrai, Franky? '''F (Franky) : Si, vrai! * L : Pourquoi Sengoku a-t-il la tête recouverte d'oeufs de saumon lorsqu'il utilise son pouvoir? O''' : Quelle belle journée! Un temps idéal pour sa pêche! Tous ces bons oeufs de saumon sur un bol de riz bien chaud...Je vais me régaler! Non mais arrêtez de délirer! Ce ne sont pas des oeufs de saumon, bien évidemment. Cela dit, ça m'a donné faim, tout ça. * '''L : M.Oda, en quoi consiste exactement le pouvoir de Sengoku? J'avoue que ça m'intrigue. O''' : Ah! Enfin quelqu'un qui sait posait une question normalement! Eh bien, il s'agit comme Marco d'un pouvoir de type animal mythique, le modèle "Grand Bouddha". Alors bien sûr, je ne dis pas que le Grand Bouddha est un animal, c'est juste pour une histoire de classification. ''Chapitre 586, Page 46'' * '''L : Tellement absorbé que j'étais par l'intensité de la bataille du volume 58, j'en ai oublié de respirer et j'ai failli mourir d'asphyxie...OU PAS!! Ma question porta sur la chevelure d'Iva d'où on peut voir Inazuma sortir, à un moment. Est-ce que par hasard il y a quoi loger là-dedans?! O''' : Absolument. La nuit est à partir de 5000 berrys. Mais notez bien qu'il n'y a de la place que pour trois personnes et qu'une taxe supplémentaire est applicable lors des trajets avec vue sur la mer. Dans la couronne se trouve une suite de luxe tout confort. En ce moment a lieu une promotion exceptionnelle: les trente premiers clients bénéficieront d'une injection gratuite d'Emporio hormones de croissance faciale. N'hésitez pas! * '''L : Est-il envisageable qu'une femme devienne responsable éditoriale de One Piece, ou bien, comme il s'agit d'un shônen, faut-il obligatoirement être un homme? O''' : Moi, je n'aurais rien contre une femme, surtout si elle est plantureuse! Je suis sûr que je mettrais encore plus d'ardeur au travail! Cela dit, je risquerais de prendre un peu de retard sur mes planches! Plus sérieusement, le comité de rédaction du Jump étant un ramassis de désaxés, je déconseille fortement à tout femme sensée de s'y aventurer. ''Chapitre 589, Page 106'' * '''L : Je crois bien que j'ai découvert une erreur de votre part, M.Oda! Dans l'épisode 584 (Vol.59), Luffy saigne après les coups que Porchemy lui assène avec ses gants, n'est-ce pas?! Mais dans le Vol.2, la massue couverte de pics d'Arbyda ne lui fait rien du tout! C'est pas normal ça, non?! J'ai gagné quelque chose?!! O''' : Je vois...Eh bien si, c'est tout à fait normal. Si vous observez bien, vous remarquerez que les pics ne sont pas les mêmes. On a déjà pu le voir à Impel Down, par exemple. Luffy est vulnérable à certaines armes à pointes, mais pas à d'autres. Celles qui peuvent transpercer le caoutchouc, et donc lui faire mal, ont un angle plus aigu. Les pics de la massue d'Arbyda, par contre, ne présentent pas de danger. Donc, pas de cadeau! * '''L : La tête de Marco, c'est "banane" ou "ananas"? Et celle de Kid, "tulipes" ou bien "Chrysanthème"? Ca me turlupine! O''' : Il n'y a pas d'autres choix possibles?! Bon, eh bien, puisqu'il le faut, allons-y pour l'ananas pour Marco et le chrysanthème pour Kid...Mais à quoi est-ce que ça rime?! * '''L : L'autre jour, en regardant "Rocky" à la télé, j'ai eu une révélation! Le poisson rouge de Rocky s'appelle Moby Dick! C'est de là que vient le nom du bateau de Barbe Blanche, non? O''' : "Rocky"...Eh bien, ça ne me rajeunit pas! Sympa l'idée du poisson nommé Moby Dick, ça me plaît bien. Pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, "Moby Dick" est le titre d'un célèbre roman d'Herman Melville dans lequel des hommes se battent contre un cachalot blanc. Le titre Japonais est d'ailleurs Hakugei (Le Cachalot blanc). Il m'a semblé que ça collait parfaitement pour Barbe Blanche. ''Chapitre 590, Page 126'' Vous êtes assez déchaînes sur les dates d'anniversaire des personnages, alors voyons voir ce que vous avez proposer!! * '''L : Hello, M'sieur Oda! Tout d'abord, sachez que je suis avec enthousiasme votre série! Pour l'anniversaire de Baggy, j'ai pensé au 8 Août, et pour celui de Mr.3, au 3 Mars. Qu'en dîtes-vous? O''' : Impec'! * '''L : M'sieur Oda! Pour l’anniversaire de Rayleigh, que diriez-vous du 13 Mai? O''' : Super! * '''L : Pour l'anniversaire de Sabo, le 20 Mars, ce serait pas mal, non? O''' : Ouais! * '''L : Bien le bonjour! Je suis fan de One Piece depuis le tout début de sa parution! M'sieur Oda...Je dois vous dire que les rookies qui sont apparus sur les Sabaody ont ultra la classe! J'ai hâte d'en découvrir plus sur eux! En attendant, voici ce que je vous propose pour leurs anniversaires! O''' : Nickel! Il ne manque plus que Drake et Bege. A vous de jouer! ''Chapitre 591, Page 146'' * '''L : M'sieur Oda! S'il vous plait! Trouvez un nom pour mon axolotl! O''' : Un axolotl? Ça faisait fureur, ces petites bêtes-là, il y a quelques temps. Une mignonne salamandre du Mexique, c'est bien ça? Comme "axo" ressemble un peu à "aho" ("Idiot" en Japonais), je suggère "Axo l'idiot". Prenez-en bien soin! * '''L : Bonjour, M'sieur Oda! Dites donc, dans la troisième case de la page 128 du tome 57, ce serait pas l'ombre d'une troisième coupe qu'on aperçoit dans le coin? O''' : Décidément, vous avez l’œil! En effet, comme vous avez pu le découvrir dans l'épisode 585, Sabo était aussi présent à cette scène. Il s'agit donc de sa coupe. Mais comme son existence n'avait pas encore été dévoilés au moment de l'épisode 558, j'ai fait en sorte de cacher sa coupe, vous avez été nombreux à apercevoir ce petit bout de noir et à m'écrire pour me demander de quoi il s'agissait. Franchement, vous êtes forts! * '''L : En relisant mes One Piece, je me suis aperçu d'une chose: à part pour les pages de présentation des personnages et le courrier des lecteurs, vous ne réutilisez jamais des vignettes telles quelles. Ça correspond à une volonté particulière de votre part? O''' : Rien ne vous échappe, ma parole! Effectivement, je n'ai jamais réutilisé telle quelle une vignette tirée d'un épisode ultérieur, pour la bonne raison que mon éditeur me rémunère un tarif donné pour chaque planche que je dessine. J'aurais donc l'impression de tricher si je ne faisais que coller des cases déjà faîtes. C'est juste mon propre tempérament. Je préfère dessiner sans me poser de questions. Comme ça, j'ai la conscience tranquille et je peux me concentrer. Ce qui vous prouve bien que je suis quelqu'un de très sérieux, et pas du tout un obsédé, comme certains le prétendent. ''Chapitre 592, Page 166'' ''Les questions pour Yuriko Yamaguchi'' ''Chapitre 593, Page 186'' Pour la septième fois, nous accueillons dans ces pages l'une des talentueuses voix qui doublent l'animé! Aujourd'hui, il s'agit de la délicieuse innocente merveille de la Nature qui ne se doute pas encore de ce qui l'attend, j'ai nommé Yuriko Yamaguchi! * '''O : Yuriko, si vous voulez bien vous présenter... Y''' : Bonjour, c'est moi Nico Robin. ♥ * '''O : Mmh...oui, enfin c'est votre rôle quoi. Bon, bref...Si je relève ça, on n'avancera pas. Vous avez l'air drôlement dans la peau de votre personnage, en tout cas. Y''' : Mmmh! Trop bon! * '''O : Hé! Vous boulotter direct les biscuits qui sont sur la table, vous?! Bon d'accord, d'accord, régalez-vous! Ah! J'oubliais....Pouvez-vous me dire à quoi correspondent les initiales SBS? Y''' : (S)aperlotte! (B)rook s'est (S)uicidé! * '''O : Il manquerait plus que ça!! Y''' : Une tasse de thé, M.Oda? * '''O : Non, ça va, merci! Répondez plutôt sérieusement! Y''' : Ah oui, les initiales SBS... Et (S)i on (B)ullait, cette (S)emaine? '''O : J'ai pas vraiment le temps, non! Appliquez-vous un peu! ''Chapitre 594, Pages 206-207'' Tome 61 Tome 62 'Tome 63' ''Chapitre 615 * '''L : Nous aussi, on a toujours eu cette "soif d'expérience indirecte" ! Et c'est grâce à cette expérience qu'on a pu sentir ce que vous alliez faire m'sieur Oda ! Vous alliez annoncer... "'Les questions que tout le monde se pose'" !!!' O''' : Gwaaaah !! Vous avez lu dans ma tête !!! Je suis tombé sur des utilisateurs du Fluide !! Bref, comme la séance de questions est lancée, je vais en profiter pour vous communiquer trois information d'importance. Tout d'abord, j'ai décidé que ce volume de One Piece compterait 12 épisodes. Cependant, le prix reste identique. Du coup, les pages bonus de fin de volume disparaissent, vous m'en voyez navré. Deuxième point, comme il n'y a pas de pages bonus, je reporte l'interview de Chô-san, le doubleur de Brook. Je suis désolé de le faire attendre, mais son interview paraîtra dans le prochain tome sans doute. Troisième point, eh bien... "Je suis devenu fan des boîtes de conserve !" Aïe ! Ne me jetez pas d'objets !! Quoi ?! Vous vous fichez des dernières nouvelles sur ma vie privée ?! C'est pourtant bon les maquereaux en conserve !! * '''L : J'ai une question sur l'illustration du chapitre 614. Regardez, c'est bien un bébé que Makino serre dans ses bras ?! Ce bébé est donc à Makino, j'imagine ?! Et ça veut dire que le père, c'est moi ?!! O''' : '''NON, C'EST PAS TOI !! Oups... Désolé de m'être emporté... En tout cas, oui... Makino est devenue mère... Elle semble si heureuse... Quant au père, c'est sans doute cet homme... Oui, c'est certain... ''Chapitre 616 * '''L : M'sieur Oda, je vous écris pour vous demander un service, pouvez vous diffuser ce portrait de Shanks, effectué dans un style réaliste ?' O''' : Ooh... Un portrait réaliste de Shanks ? Voyons voir... Aargh !! ...!! ...!! * '''L : J'ai une question sur le couvre-chef que porte Chopper après son entrainement de deux ans. S'agit-il d'une combinaison de son ancien chapeau et d'un bonnet bleu clair ? Si je me trompe, vous veillerez à me fournir une explication des plus précises, merci !! O''' : Vous avez vu juste ! Il a ajouté ce bonnet bleu par-dessus son chapeau rose, qui est un véritable trésor pour lui, et qu'il n'allait donc pas remplacer. * '''L : J'aimerais voir le dessin du Kraken réalisé par Robin. O''' : Oh oui, bonne idée ! Jetons-y un coup d'oeil... Aargh !! ...!! ...!! * '''L : Dans la scène du chapitre 612, à Poissonerie Hills, on peut voir un personnage féminin qui m'a rappelé Octopako. Pourquoi ce personnage est-il énervé ? O''' : Bravo, vous avez l'oeil : Il s'agit bien d'Octopako ! C'est elle qui a plaqué Octo dans la page de titre du chapitre 203 (Volume 22). En réalité, Octopako est née dans la haute bourgeoisie de Poisonnerie Hills. Son rêve est de se marier avec un prince de l'île, mais elle n'a encore jamais eu l'occasion de se rendre au Palais des Dragons. Pourtant, Camie, simple serveuse dans l'échoppe d'Octo, ainsi que bien des pirates de basse extraction, ont déjà eu l'occasion de se rendre au palais, eux ! Voilà pourquoi Octopako s'énerve : "Raah, je veux aller au palais moi aussi !" ''Chapitre 618 Chapitre 619 Chapitre 620'' Tome 64 ''Chapitre 629'' '''O : Bonjour a tous !Eh bien...On sent que l'été arrive, avec cette chaleur !(En fait on est en hiver.) Tout le monde voudra manger des nouilles froides, quand l'été sera la...Tiens, cette pancarte...Unebpub dans un produit de saison, et dans la rubrique du courrier des lecteurs en plus ?!Dans ce cas, je déclare ouverte la saison nouilles froides et SBS !! Hé oh, c'est n'importe quoi !! Tome 65 'Tome 66' ''Chapitre 647 * '''L : Cher Maître Oda, chers lecteurs, bonjour ! Pour être franc, j'ai des POUVOIRS SURNATURELS ! Je vais donc deviner ce que vous êtes sur le point de dire, Maître Oda. Attention... "JE DÉCLARE LA SÉANCE DES SBS OUVERTE !" Alors ? Incroyable, non ?' O''' : Tu as vu juuuste !! Mais... Comment as-tu fait ?! J'en ai des sueurs froides !! * '''L : Le zizi d'Akainu est en magma ? (Pseudo : P'tit) O''' : Hé, oh ! * '''L : Le zizi d'Aokiji est givré ? (Pseudo : Zi) O''' : Hé, du calme. * '''L : Le zizi de Kizaru est lumineux ? (Pseudo : Zi) O''' : Bon, ça suffit maintenant !! C'est quoi ces questions dès le début de la séance ?! Eh oui, tout est correct !! * '''L : M'sieur Oda, dites-moi !!! Quand sera commercialisé l'oreiller-Nami Version Nouveau Monde ? (Pseudo : Capitaine Nobuo) O''' : Je n'en sais rien ! Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne me mêle pas des produits dérivés, et je ne connais d'ailleurs pas tous les produits commercialisés ! D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien avoir des bras de Franky. On pourrait les enfiler et s'amuser à attrapper la têtes des autres etc. J'aimerais aussi qu'ils soient sonorisés. Ça vous tente, Bandai ? * '''L : Maître Oda, pourquoi êtes vous en poisson sur votre auto-portrait ? Tel qu'on vous connait, Maître... J'imagine que le choix du poisson n'est pas un hasard, car cet animal est à la fois émouvant et profond... N'est-ce pas ? (Pseudo : Emi@3!04) O''' : Ce portrait n'a aucun sens caché ! * '''L : Avec le Kraken, on peut faire combien de portions de takoyaki ? (Pseudo : Équipage de pirates de Hunting) O''' : Eh bien... Même si les doses sont généreuses, je dirais qu'on peut facilement cuisiner 10 millions de boules soit 8 boules dans une portion, ce qui fait... 1 250 000 portions ! Eh, mais... le Kraken est un ami, ne le mangez pas ! ''Chapitre 649 Chapitre 651 Chapitre 653 Chapitre 654 Chapitre 656'' Tome 67 ''Chapitre 657, Page 24'' * '''L : Monsieur Oda!! J'ai toujours rêvé de lancer cette rubrique!! Laissez-moi cet honneur, s'il vous plait!! Attention, j'y vais... C'est parti pour le courroux des lecteurs!! ''Signé : Muko'' O''' : Ça va pas, non?! Tu veux que tout le monde se fâche?! Pour les cinq premières lettres, ça allait, mais...sur la fin tu t'es bien plantée!! C'est pas avec une formule comme ça que tu vas réussir à lancer le courrier des lect... right|150px * '''L : Prends ça, Oda! Franken l'épée du général saccageur!! ''Signé: Yosuké'' O''' : Ouh là, mais c'est dangereux!! Bon, ben... il faut croire que le courrier des lecteurs a commencé malgré tout!! N'empêche, tu les a bien excités avec tes bêtises, Muko!! right|150px * '''L : Il y a un truc qui me chagrine depuis longtemps... Quand est-ce que Sanji aura le droit à une vraie photo sur son avis de recherche?! En tant que fan, j'ai vraiment de la peine pour lui... C'est pourquoi je me suis permis de faire son portrait! Vous n'avez qu'à l'utiliser pour les prochains tomes! C'est cadeau! ''Signé: Nanao Style'' O''' : C'est quoi, cette horreur? T'as pas honte?! Tu vois bien que la spirale n'est pas dans le bon sens !! Allez, redessine-moi ça!! Non mais... right|150px * '''L: Usopp élastique!! Ha ha... tu fais moins le malin, hein? ''Signé: Konosuké, fan de baseball'' O''' : Aïe!! Mais c'est que l'as lancé pour de vrai?! Normalement c'est juste pour faire peur, cette technique!! Aïeuuh!! Il m'est arrivé entre les fesses, en plus!! ''Chapitre 658, Page 44'' * '''L : Bonjour, M'sieur Oda!! La fois où j'ai fait mon regard de pervers à la fille qui distribuait des prospectus à la gare, et puis aussi au tome 64, quand Jinbe cherche un nom à l'opération qui doit permettre de faire de Luffy un héros... Comment ça s'est terminé finalement? ''Signé: le dieu du manga'' right|180px O''' : Euh... elle est pas un peu bizarre, la première moitié de ta question?! Bon concernant le nom de l'opération, il paraît qu'il y a eu plusieurs propositions: opération "Chapeau de paille le héros", opération "Ils sont trop gentils ces humains", et opération "L'histoire, on s'en balance". Mais bon, qu'est ce que ça aurait changé si l'opération avait eu un nom, hein? Jinbe y tenait beaucoup, mais à mon avis, c'est une bonne chose qu'elle n'en ait pas eu. right|150px * 'L : M'sieur Odaaaa!! La jolie petite sirène avec une capuche à la page 152 du tome 65 (chapitre 644), ce ne serait pas Madame Shyarly par hasard?? ''Signé : "Le pirate, ce sera moi!" right|150px O''' : Oui, c'est bien elle. Bien qu'elle se fasse appeler "Madame", elle n'est en réalité âgée que de 29 ans... En comparaison, son frère Arlong en a 41 et Hody 30. Elle est donc de la même génération que Hody. Quand Arlong était encore enfant, il a été abandonné par son père dans le quartier des hommes-poissons, c'est la raison pour laquelle il ne se souvient que très peu du visage de ses parents. Mais lorsqu'il avait 15 ans, un homme qui prétendait être son père a ramené une jeune fille qu'il avait eue avec une autre femme. Cette fille, c'était Shyarly. On dit qu'à l'âge de 4 ans, elle a su prédire le déclenchement de l'âge d'or de la piraterie. Il eut lieu l'année suivante. ''Chapitre 660, Page 84'' * '''L : Aux tomes 64 et 65, pourquoi Nami et Robin ne réagissent-elles pas en voyant les techniques de Franky? Comment peut-on rester insensibles?! Je dois avouer que ça me perturbe... right|200px O''' : Hmm... Tu as 17 ans, c'est bien ça? Retiens ceci: les garçons et les filles sont des créatures complètement différentes. Ne crois surtout pas qu'ils peuvent se comprendre simplement parce qu'ils appartiennent à la même espèce. Les filles, tu pourras leur expliquer tant que tu voudras que les robots c'est génial, elles ne pourront jamais comprendre. Ce qui leur plaît, à elles, c'est les trucs qui brillent ou les bestioles pleines de poils... Tu vois, nous aussi, on a du mal à saisir... mais c'est comme ça! Nami et Robin se moquent éperdument des super armes de Franky!! Courage à toi, Franky!! right|100px * '''L : Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont choisi Trafalgar Law et pas monsieur Kato comme nouveau grand corsaire?! ''Signé: Ro'' O''' : Et bien, à la forme de son nez, je dirais que ton monsieur Kato n'est pas humain. Ce qui veut dire qu'il aurait une prime d'à peine 2! right|100px * '''L : Bonjour, Monsieur Oda! Au tome 65, sur la troisième vignette de la page 151, on voit un calmar à côté d'Ikaros... S'agirait-il de Daidalos? Allez, avouez!! Je sais que c'est lui!! ''Signé: Iwaken, l'ami de Chakero'' right|100px O''' : Oui oui, c'est lui... Pas besoin d'insister comme ça!! Il était encore vivant, à l'époque, et était très ami avec Ikaros. Mais à cause d'un malheureux accident, il a fini en calmar séché. Ikaros en a été traumatisé, et depuis ce jour, il croit qu'il va lui arriver la même chose à chaque fois qu'il voit du feu. ''Chapitre 661, Page 104'' * '''L : Dites, Monsieur Oda... Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà essuyé le derrière avec du papier de verre? O''' : Évidement que non!! right|150px * '''L : Bonjour, Monsieur Oda. Au chapitre 655 du tome 66, dans la scène où ils mangent un bento au poisson abssal, Robin dit qu'elle trouve ça "délicieux", Luffy et Usopp font "CHOMP CHOMP" et Zoro est le seul à faire "CRONCH CRONCH"... Est-ce que c'est parce que Sanji a mis des lames de rasoirs dans son bento, comme il l'avait dit? ''Signé: Gillette'' right|150px O''' : Félicitations, tu as tout compris!! Je ne m'attendais pas spécialement à ce que les gens remarquent ce détail, mais en effet, j'ai voulu montrer ce qu'il s'était passé suite à cette scène -> au chapitre 653 du tome 66. Quand un personnage mange un bento, en général, je n'utilise jamais l'onomatopée "CRONCH CRONCH", mais je me suis dit qu'il devait forcément y avoir du poison et des lames de rasoir dans le bento de Zoro, alors j'ai fait en sorte qu'on comprenne. Ce qui est amusant, avec ces deux-là, c'est que quand ils se disputent, c'est pour de vrai. * '''L : J'écris au sujet d'un personne qui a marqué les esprits: Wanzé, du CP9. Un jour, ma petite sœur a commencé à l'imiter.... Sauf que je ne supporte plus quand elle me dit "Ramen kenpo...l'art martial des nouilles!!" en faisant "FWAP FWAP" avec ses mains. Elle dit qu'elle est atteinte de la maladie de Wanzé, seulement j'aimerais bien savoir comment ça se soigne! ''Signé: Midori'' right|180px O''' : Moi aussi, je me demande bien (FWAP FWAP) comment ça se soigne (FWAP FWAP)! Aîe!! Arrête, Midori, tu me fais mal!! Eh bien...je crois que je l'ai énervée!! N'empêche, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas parlé de Wanzé. Pour la peine, on va tous faire comme lui! Allez-y, faites "FWAP FWAP" avec vos mains des deux côtés de la tête, avancez la lèvre inférieure, faites une grimace et répétez tout ce qu'on vous dit! En récompense, vous êtes sûrs de gagner un joli coup de poing dans la figure! ''Chapitre 664, Page 164'' right|100px * '''L : ça y est, j'ai flashé sur quelqu'un! Mais je me demande comment faire pour lui taper dans l'l’œil...Auriez vous des conseils pour moi, Monsieur Oda? ''Signé: Dekiru'' O''' : Je suggère un bon vieux "gum gum bazooka". C'est puissant, direct... T'as plus qu'à bien viser!! (^^) right|100px * '''L : Comment se fait-il que Tashigi n'ait pas de soutien-gorge?! Est-ce que c'est Smoker qui l'a enlevé quand il a atterri dans son corps, ou bien...est-ce que c'est parce qu'elle n'en a jamais eu? Répondez-moi, s'il vous plaît, je n'en dors plus la nuit!! ''Signé: Kumakuro'' O''' : C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas de soutien-gorge... Pour connaître la vérité, je propose de demander à Smoker. Vice-amiral Smoker! Vous pouvez nous répondre? right|100px '''S (Smoker) : C'est moi qui l'ai déchiré. Ça vous dérange?! O''' : Ah... euh... Bon d'accord, merci de l'explication. Voilà, maintenant vous savez!! * '''L : Bonjour, M'sieur Oda! J'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes fixé une règle, dans votre manga... Si je ne me trompe, vous n'ajoutez jamais de dialogues en dehors des bulles, n'est ce pas? Pourtant c'est une pratique assez fréquente, chez les autres mangaka... Est-ce que vous pouvez nous expliquer? ''Signé: Myari'' right|130px O''' : C'est vrai qu'on voit souvent des textes écrits à la main dans et en dehors des bulles. A vrai dire, moi aussi je faisais ça à mes débuts et jusque dans les premiers tomes de One Piece. Mais assez vite, je me suis fixé comme principe de ne plus le faire. Ça ne me choque pas du tout quand les autres le font, mais personnellement j'ai peur qu'en écrivant à la main le lecteur prenne tout à coup conscience qu'un auteur se cache derrière le manga. C'est pourquoi je ne le fais plus. Je préfère que les lecteurs se concentrent sur l'histoire et m'oublient complètement. ''Chapitre 665, Page 182'' right|200px * '''L : Au chapitre 654, quand Nami lui propose de se doucher, Chopper refuse en répondant qu'il s'est déjà essuyé deux jours plus tôt... Est-ce parce que c'est un garçon? Parce qu'il a un pouvoir du démon? Ou bien...parce que c'est un animal?! Quelles sont les habitudes de l'équipage en ce qui concerne la toilette? ''Signé: Katana Roman'' O''' : A mon avis, dans le cas de Chopper, c'est surtout parce que c'est un animal. Pour lui, s'essuyer, ça compte pour une douche. De temps en temps, les garçons s'amusent à faire les fous tous ensemble dans la salle de bains. Il paraît que Chopper est souvent invité à se baigner avec les filles, mais il préfère s'amuser avec le groupe des garçons. center|500px right|150px * '''L : B'jour, Eiichiro! L'autre jour, ma petite soeur m'a dit: "Pourquoi est-ce que Nico Robin est tout le temps entrain de montrer ses nichons ? Ça lui plaît tant que ça, de les exhiber?" Alors, je lui ai répondu: "Mais non, mais non... c'est juste parce que le mangaka, M'sieur Oda, adore les nichons, alors il les dessine de façon à ce qu'on les voie bien!" Dites..j'ai vu juste, n'est ce pas? Hé hé hé! ''Signé: un fan de M'sieur Oda'' O''' : Et voilà, encore une lettre irrespectueuse... Evidemment que j'adore dessiner des gros nibards!! Comment as-tu pu en douter, petit insolent?! * '''L : M'sieur Oda... vous vous relâchez, franchement! Puisque c'est comme ça, je referme le courrier des lecteurs! ''Signé: Unagi Now'' O : Dans ce cas, rendez-vous au prochain tome! Tome 68 L (lecteur) O (Oda) L : Bonjour, pourriez-vous nous dessiner Hina, Smoker et Tashigi étant enfant svp O : En effet, je me souviens que Luffy lui a fait cette promesse. Cependant, vu la suite de l'histoire, je ne pense pas qu'il ait eut l'occasion de revoir les membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Mais ça ne fait rien parce que c'est l'affection qu'ils portent tous à Ace qui a permit d'aboutir à la guerre au sommet. Aucun d'entre eux n'attends en retour de quelconques remerciements de sa part. Je pense qu'à ce moment-là Ace avait autre chose en tête. A votre avis, qu'attendait-il de Luffy et lui faisant promettre de bien transmettre le message ? Il voulait que son petit frère survive. Si vous voulez mon avis, je crois que ses dernières paroles sont parvenues aux oreilles de bien plus de monde qu'on ne l'imagine. O : Ok. L : Génial! C'est un honneur d'apparaître dans les SBS! Je voulais vous demander l'âge et la taille des supernovaes. En attente d'une prochaine fois. O : Okay, mais c'est avant l'Ellipse alors ajoutez juste 2 années à chacun d'entre eux mais leur taille n'a pas changé. A cause du pouvoir de Bonney, son âge est juste une estimation. Pour la taille de Drake, c'est sous sa forme basique, de même pour Urouge. L : Ho ho ho ho ho ! Bonsoir M'sieur Oda ! Je me demandais ce qu'allait devenir Usopp une fois qu'il aura utilisé toutes les pop green en sa possession . Signé : "J'adore les filles aux cheveux courts" O : Vous êtes nombreux à me poser cette question depuis un petit bout de temps déjà. Je pensais vous répondre par un dessin quelque part dans le manga, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion jusqu'à présent. J'ai donc profité d'une scène du film One Piece Z se déroulant sur le bateau pour y insérer un élément de réponse. C'est normal que vous vous soyez fait du souci pour Usopp car il utilise des graines comme arme. Mais tout va bien, inutile de vous inquiéter. Il s'est fabriqué un petit jardinet sur le pont arrière du "Thousand-Sunny" de manière à pouvoir produire lui-même ses graines. Dans la scène en question, vous pouvez le voir en train d'exterminer les insectes nuisibles sur les plantes. Tôt ou tard je ferai aussi apparaître son jardinet dans le manga. L : Bonjour Monsieur Oda. J'ai la forte impression qu'à ses débuts, Sanji ressemblait beaucoup à Leonardo DiCaprio tel qu'on peut le voir dans le fim "Roméo + Juliette. Un ami est persuadé que je fais erreur. Pourriez-vous nous dire si vous vous êtes inspiré d'un modèle pour dessiner Sanji ? O : Je me souviens qu'au début on m'a très souvent dit qu'il ressemblait à DiCaprio. Et c'est vrai, chose assez rare chez moi, que j'ai réellement pris modèle sur quelqu'un pour le dessiner. Je n'avais pas pour but qu'il soit le plus ressemblant possible, je voulais juste qu'il dégage la même atmosphère que son modèle. Il s'agit de Steve Buscemi, un acteur que vous pouvez voir dans le film Reservoir Dogs, par exemple. Je le trouve vachement classe ce type. La seule personne qui a un jour deviné de qui je m'étais inspiré est un employé de l'entreprise Bandai. L : La raison pour laquelle Luffy ne rétrécit plus après avoir utilisé Gear Third réside-t-elle dans le fait que vous êtes un pervers, ou est-ce parce qu'il a grandit et progressé ? Merci pour votre réponse ! Signé : I'm a Légend O : La réponse est : parce qu'il a progressé, évidemment. De toute façon je ne comprends pas ce que veut dire ta première hypothèse. Grâce à son entraînement de deux ans, Luffy est désormais capable d'utiliser Gear Second et Gear Third avec beaucoup plus de facilité. Lorsque j'ai annoncé à l'équipe du dessin animé que Luffy cesserait désormais de rétrécir, ils ont poussé un gros "oui" de soulagement. Moi aussi ça me facilite la vie car j'ai moins de cases à dessiner. Merci Luffy ! L : Salut Oda ! Je suis allé faire un tour à l'exposition One Piece et je suis tombé en plein dans la semaine qui avait pour thème le chapitre 668, celui intitulé "Alliance entre pirates" ! C'est là que j'avais remarqué qu'il y avait trois coupes à saké devant la tombe d'Ace !! Est-on censé comprendre qu'"il" est aussi venu se recueillir sur sa tombe ? Parce qu'à part ''lui ''et Luffy, il ne me semble que personne d'autre n'est au courant... Signé : l'incarnation du coiffeur O : oui, tout à fait. Cette même page avait d'abord été publiée dans l'hebdomadaire Jump, mais une publicité empêchait alors le lecteur de bien voir. Lorsqu'elle fut ensuite exposée à Tokyo il n'y avait plus le texte publicitaire et tout le monde a pu constater ce qu'il en était réellement. Pour le moment je préfère laisser le soin d’interpréter ce dessin vous-mêmes. L : Bon, va falloir super répondre à notre super question, Oda !! Que signifie le sigle "FR-U4" de la nouvelle arme de Franky, le Black Rhino FR-U4 ? On n'y pige super rien ! Et on a super envie de savoir... Signé : Match et Takeshi O : Alors c'est très simple. J'ai choisi le "FR" pour (le général) Franky, et le U pour bras qui se dit "udé" en japonais. Le Black Rhino FR-U4 correspond aux bras du général Franky une fois qu'il s'est transformé. L : Dans les dernières paroles qu'il prononce avant de mourir, Ace demande à Luffy de remercier tous les autres de l'avoir aimé tel qu'il était. Savez-vous si Luffy a bien transmis le message ? Signé : Otohinanamé Tome 69 L (lecteur) O (Oda) “C'est quoi ce bordel!! Quand le papier toilettes se dechire en deux, c'est le debut- le JEU DE LA MORT.Le coté gauche a deja 2 à 3 semaines d'avance sur la droite. Pour bien des hommes,se detourner d'un tel defi est inacceptable!! Il n'y a pas de demi tour!! Commencons le volume 69!!!" L: “Avant de commencer les SBS,Before starting SBS, j'ai, Oda Eiichiro,une annonce à vous faire. J'ai finalement mangé mon longtemps cherché "Ero Ero no mi" Guhehe. Signé I’mGreenPeace” O: “Arretez de vous faire passer pour moi!! “Guhehe” vous avez dis? Vous etre le pire L: “Oda-chi!! Je peux vous poser une question?Je peux? Je peux?? C'est bon?? Ok j'y vais. Vosu aimez les bandeaux pour les poitrines? Signé: Chii-chan” SBS volume 69 O: “Je les aimes!! <3 Guhehe <3 Uahhh!!Non attendez! Oubliez ca! Je sens le piege. J'ai l'impression que c'est pour m'avoir. Ah..oui. Commencons les SBS L: “Le nez d'Usopp est du chikuwa a base de poisson en forme de tube? Demandez a Usopp pour moi!! Signé: Howaichi” SBS volume 69 O: “No je ne pense pas..? Ce n'est pas du chikuwa, n'est ce pas sopp-kun?" Usopp: “C'est du chikuwa.” O: “C'est vraiment du chikuwa!!! (Ca fait 15ans et je ne l'ai jamais su) Guhehe <3” L: “Quiz time!Trouvez qui est qui a partir de cette vue de dos! LE quel est Vergo? En plus de Vergo, parmi A,B, et C se trouvent Bon-chan et Lulu Signé: N.I.K.U.” SBS volume 69 O: “Je vais essayer de repondre! A est Vergo avec un hamburger sur le visage! B c'est lui l'ayant mangé! C c'est Vergo avec un shuriken planté dans la tete! L: “La reponse est A (B est Bon-chan et C est Lulu). SBS volume 69 L: “Dans une scene du chapitre 656, Zoro utilise son “Shi Shishi Sonson” pour battre un dragon, mais dans votre serie“Wanted”,dans l'histoire “Monsters,”la scene ou le samurai de Ryuuma tue un dragon est assez semblable! Avez vous eu ca en tete a ce moment la? Signé: Ono Rose Town Tribe” O: “Oui. Bon boulot pour remarquer un detail si vieux. Quand j'ai ecris la scene du dragon de Punk Hasard, j'ai pensé a mon histoire,“Monsters,”datant de 20 ans. Le personnage Ryuuma, qui a été l'inspiration pour Zoro, a fini par couper le cou du dragon dans une grosse attaque.Je suis pas allé jusqu'a relire la scene, mais je m'en suis rappelé et j'ai decidé de faire une autre grosse attaque. Pour chacun des "coupages de cou" j'avais 19 et 38 ans respectivement. Svp comparez les (*rire*).” L: “Avant l'ellipse (dans le volume 61),Nami lisais un livre sur Weatheria et disait "Une ile ou il pleut des eclairs! L'ile aux eclairs.. Se pourrait il que ce soit celle ou le bateau du G-5 s'est arrété dans le chapitre 655 du volume 66? Svp dites moi! Sinon je ferais le“pew pew pew”!! Signé: P.S. I love Law” O: “Pew pew pew!!”... Ne vous moquez pas du laser!! Mais c'est juste! C'est une des trois iles ou les aiguilles pointaient (la 1ere precisement) a l'ile des H-P, et celle ou Luffy voulait aller. C'est l'ile ou il pleut des eclairs, Raijin Island. Vers la fin du volume 60, c'est aussi l'ile ou Urouge est allé. Aussi l'intuition de Smoker a propos du choix de Luffy etait la bonne, le Sunny Go a rencontré Whitestrom et a fini sur une ile meconnue, Punk Hazard.S'ils avaient été sur Raijin Island, je me demande quels genres d'aventures les Mugiwara auraient eu?" L: “Oda-sensei, j'ai une question. SVP donnez nous les profils des Mugiwara (anniversaires, tailles, ages) Signé: Maaaa” L: “Oda-sensei! svp dites nous l'ordre dans lequel les Mugiwara sont ils officiellement devenus membres. Je veux vraiment le savoir! Signé: Yoshikawa” O: “Okay. J'imagine que tu ne le sais pas. OP a 15ans mais Maaaa-kun n'a que 10ans. Je via ste dire. Quand tu grandiras, stp renseigne toi su les origines des Mugiwara. Je les ai classé par ordre d'arrivée dans l'equipage, leur taille est apres ellipse. Au faite, avant d'avoir leThousand Sunny Go,ils ont eu un bateau appelé Going Merry.” Date de Naissance Age Taille Pouvoir Premiere Apparition Lieu de Naissance Monkey D. Luffy 5 mai 19 ans 174 cm Gomu Gomu no mi Volume 1 East Blue Roronoa Zoro 11 Novembre 21 ans 181 cm Volume 1 East Blue Nami 3 Juillet 20 ans 170 cm Volume 1 East Blue Usopp 1er Avril 19 ans 176 cm Volume 3 East Blue Sanji 2 Mars 21 ans 180 cm Volume 5 North Blue Tony Tony Chopper 24 Decembre 17 ans 90 cm Hito Hito no mi Volume 15 Grand Line Nico Robin 6 Fevrier 30 ans 188 cm Hana Hana no mi Volume 13 West Blue Franky 9 Mars 36 ans 240 cm Volume 35 South Blue Brook 3 Avril 90 ans 277 cm Yomi Yomi no mi Volume 46 West Blue O: “Les primes de l'equipage se trouvent au debut du volume, sur la page d'intro" L: “Okay, Oda-chi! SVP, dites moi la technique utilisée par Zoro, Kinemon, Brook,et Sanji,pour courir.Et aussi le secret pour l'utiliser! Signé: Macchi et Takeshi” C'est le "dabadaba running style" C'est utilisé a chaque fois dans les vieux comics et cartoons, mais pas trop desormais. C'est simple, tu bouge tellement vite tes james qu'il semble que tu ai des jambes en plus. Et en courant ti dit “Dabadabadabadaba!!” Ca sera connu bientot dans le monde entier. L: “Oda-chi! J'ai remarqué quelque chose Le nom de “Kinemon” et son fils “Momonosuke”’s viennent de l'air de Showa, “Nakamura Kinnosuke”-san… n'est ce pas? C'est ca !? Signé: Kanagi-kun” O: “Oui! C'est ca. Je suis un grand fan des acteurs d'histoires dramatiques. Je suis excité pour faire n'importe quoi avec eux. C'est j'ai dit plus tot, mais je ne peux rien faire. Luffy et toute la clique iront à un moment donné a Wano. J'attendais de puis longtemps pour dessiner ca. Meme si je ne dessers que mes interets personnels. Ufufu.” L: “Il y a pleins de personnages dans OP,mais lequel prend le plus de temps a dessiner? Signé: Noel” O: “Bon. Franky Shogun est un calvaire. J'aime le design des robot, mais les dessiner encore et encore devient ennuyeux. Mais c'est un robot. Pour ce qui est des humains, les femmes prennent plus de temps que les hommes. Specialement celles avec des cheveux noirs. J'utilise une technique appelée “sticky gloss” pour les cheveux noir. Vous devez dessiner les cheveux avec la bross en laissant le brillant. Ah et du coup Hancock, la plus belle femme du monde demande une attention speciale." L: “Oda-sensei,svp dessinez enfants, Magellan, Hannyabal, Sadie-chan, et Saldeath. Signé: Jiikemayaoto” SBS volume 69SBS volume 69SBS volume 69SBS volume 69SBS volume 69 De gauche a droite: Hannyabal; Magellan; Sadie-chan; Saldeath; Domino L: “Oda-chi x2!! Si Lola avait mangé le Sube Sube no mi, à quoi ressemblerait elle? Signé: Nasuo” SBS volume 69 O: “Vous pensez qu'elle changerais pas? Sa peau devindrais exceptionnellement lisse! Lola: “Epouse moi” L: “Oda-chiiiiisu!! Oda-chi…Qu'avez vous mangé pour le petit dej'? Votre visage est tout scintillant. En parlant de petit dej' a la page 106 du volume 68, est ce que Vergo-aniki a mangé des frites? Alors? Signé: J'ai mangé de la viande grillée ce matin” O: “N'importe quoi se colle a ce type, huh.Je pense qu'il prend toujours un menu. Hamburger, frites et milkshake (fraise). C'est le ptit dej de Vergo de tous les jours. Pour mon visage, ce sont les restes d'illumination de mon ptit dej" L: “Je me pose des questions sur la taille de la poitrine de Nami depuis ses debuts dans le Nouveau Monde (volume 66), mais comme travaillant dans un magasin de sous vetements feminin, laissez moi donner mon opinion. Je dirais qu'elle un bonnet J.Ou peut etre plus gros. Avu d'oeil, je dirais qu'ella a 63 cm en bas et 98 en haut. Dans ce cas, elle doit etre un K mais ils ne vendent pas de K au Japon. Vous devez importer ca de l'etranger dans ce cas. Oui, en d'autres mots, elle a besoin de soutien gorges speciaux. Quoiqu'il en soit, ma reponse est que la taille de Nami, est un special "bonnet Nami" O: “Oui. Un jour ou l'autre ce jour allait arriver. Vous avez été nombreux a demander sur ce sujet. Merci pour toutes vos lettres. Sanji-kun! Ton saignement de nez s'est arrété? Ok vas- y!" Sanji: “Ah,desolé pour ca. Okay vous voulez connaitre les mensuration de Nami et Robin? La taille a augmenté, mais ne craignez rien! Ces augmentation en deux ans ne sont que "sexy"!! Poitrine Taille Hanches Nami 98 cm 58 cm 88 cm Robin 100 cm 60 cm 90 cm Oda: “Ah, Cool! Wonderful! Et si facile a retenir! Merci, Sanji-kun! Nami: “Qu'est ce que vous faites les gars? Si vous vous moquez du corps de quelqu'un, vous allez le payer!! Oda: “Courrez!!! Dabadabadabadaba… *souffle* *souffle* okay… *gasp*… it’s over.C'est bon. Il n'y a pas grand chose dans cette fin de volume en raison du nombre de chapitre (12) Shueisha devient fou et me dit "plus jamais" mais je voulais aller jusqu'au chapitre 690. Je vais revoir ma copie et etre plus bref.. A la prochaine!! Tome 70 L (lecteur) O (Oda) L: “Je me demande qui va dire "Commencons le SBS" le premier.. Oh c'est moi!" -“Prend ca, Oda, Karakuni!” Oda: “Uh! Je ne peux pas.. respirer.. oh, je peux. Suivant.” L: -“Mes amis disent toujours que je ressemble a Coby. Pourquoi m'avez vous fait ca? PRENEZ VOS RESPONSABILITES!" Oda: “Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas? Coby est cool maintenant. Je n'ai pas de responsabilités a prendre L: “Dans le chapitre 653, quand l'equipage a promis a Shiraoshi qu'ils iront un jour dans une vrai foret ensemble, pourquoi Zoro et Franky ne les ont pas rejoint?” Oda: “Beaucoup ont posés cette question. C'est rien, vraiment. Dans le cours de l'histoire, ces deux la n'ont pas vraiment interagi avec elle, donc vont ils les rejoindre? Bien sur, la promesse inclus les sentiments du capitaine et del'ensemble de l'equipage. Ne vous inquietez pas. L:“dans le 692,quand Nami et Luffy se reunissent, on dirait que Tashigi est porté par un marine, mais n'a-t-elle pas dit plus tôt a Zoro, "Quand on aura rejoint mes hommes, pose moi a terre!"?" Oda: “La chose est, elle n'a jamais donné l'ordre a Zoro, et aussi, c'est un pirate. Ce n'est pas un probleme d'etre porté par ses propres hommes. . Je me demande s'il y a une autre raison embarrassante.. Bref, je ne comprend pas trop le coeur des jeunes femmes" L: “Dans le 602, Sweet Peadit 'Pleins de choses vivantes que je n'ai jamais vu avant! 1, 2, 3, 4.. Donc il y a Brook, Franky, Chopper... Qui d'autre? Oda: “Probablement Sanji, avec sa tete bizarre.” L: “J'ai entendu dire que les pages couleurs du 691 etaient vraiement cool, donc j'a acheté le Jump pour la 1ere fois pour les voir! Le jeune marine à la droite de Brook.. N'est il pas le meme homme que le pirate a la droite de Ivankov dans le volume 58 apres la page ou Barbe Blanche dit "Prrotegez Luffy avec tout ce que vous avez!"? Est il vraiment devenu un pirate apres avoir été un Marine?" Oda: “Il y a differentes personnes avec le meme visage. Dans OP Green, l'allié de Barbe Blanche est nommé "Andre" Le Marine est "Kandre", et j'ai oublié ou, mais je pense qu'il a aussi participé a la grande guerre. Les deux sont jumeaux, forcés de se battre l'un contre l'autre.. Bref, qu'importe! Mais merci d'avoir montré ca!" L: “A partir de maintenant, on parle avec l'accent Kansai!" Oda: “avec l'accent Kansai Eh! Impossible! Je peux pas faire ca! Je ne peux pas!" L: “Les cheveux de tout le monde poussent pendant le voyage, qui les coupe? Nami ou Robin?" Oda: “avec l'accent Kansai Yeah, ils poussent. C'est Zoro qui les coupe. Tout le monde a une "Tiger Hunt/Cut" Non, c'est ridicule. LA verité c'est qu'il s'agit de Usopp et Robin, on imagine combien ils sont doués avec leurs mains. J'aimerai dessiner une scene 'salon de coiffure'.." -Dessin de personnages Enfants! Barbe Blanche, Marco, Jozu, Vista, et Izou L: “Quel est le nom de l'ami pingouin de Kuzan? A t'il un lien avec les pengouins de Galapagos? Fait il du surplace en attendant Kuzan? Il est trop mignon” Oda: “L'espece est "Super Pingouin" Ils sont particulierement doué pour nager a la verticale. Ils se sont rencontré apres que Kuzan ait quitté la MArine. Son nom est Camel. C'est un dur, lui dire qu'il est mignon est une insulte” L: “DAns le film ‘Truck Yaro- Bakusou Ichiban Boshi,’ Le titre du personnage de Tanaka Kunie est ‘Borsalino 2.’ Est ce l'origine du nom ‘Borsalino’?” Oda: “Vous avez vu ca? Impressionant. C'est un tres vieux film. Je me demande s'il est sorti en DVD/Blue-Ray. J'ai ttout les films de Truck Yaro en cassette. Oui, j'ai eu ‘Borsalino’ comme ca. Il y a aussi un film d'Alain Delon appelé ‘Borsalino,’ et je pense que Tanaka Kunie a trouvé ce nom la bas. Delon est un super acteur. Il est vieux, donc vous n'avez surement pas vu ses films... bon je vias me taire. C'est la fin des SBS! A la prochaine! Tome 71 Tome 72 Catégorie:SBS